


We've Done Well

by TaraTyler



Series: Swan Queen [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	We've Done Well

“Henry, if I’m going to teach you these things, you are going to have to promise me that you will be on your utmost best behavior.” Regina prompts him.

“Of course. Do you think that I’ll be even stronger than mom because I’m the product of double true love?” Henry asks, his brown eyes lit up with the curiosity of a happy boy about to learn something new and interesting.

“I don’t know, but we’re about to find out, aren’t we?” Regina opens up the vault and escorts her son down the stairs. She was just as excited as Henry to find out what more abilities he could have. He was The Author now, as well as Emma ‘The Savior’’s son, Snow White and Prince Charming’s grandchild, Rumplestiltskin ‘The Dark One’’s grandchild, Peter Pan’s great-grandchild, and the adoptive son of Regina ‘The Evil Queen’. There was a lot of magic in that line up. “You most certainly have the potential, True Believer.” 

“And he’ll definitely be safe?” Emma asks again.

“Neither of us would ever let anything happen to Henry.” Regina rolls her eyes.

“You’re letting Grandpa David teach me how to swordfight.” Henry points out.

“We are going to have the world’s most badass kid.” Regina laughs at how ridiculous their lives are getting.

“How did we come to this?” Emma asks. “Did you expect any of this when you were a little girl?”

“Not in the slightest. You?” the former Evil Queen replies.

“I was just trying to get through the next day.” Emma snorts.

They both look at their son. He’s up to Emma’s shoulder now, wearing a flannel shirt tucked into a pair of jeans. A sheathed sword hung from a brown belt around his thin waist. He looked every inch a future squire. Neither woman could imagine ever being any prouder. Regina looked at his back as he walked ahead of her and imagined him as a man. It was enough to make her tear up.

“You’ve done well.” Emma says, pausing beside of her. “He’s happy and healthy. That’s all that I ever wanted for him. It’s oddly comforting to know that even if he had never come looking for me, he would have been okay here with you. Thank you, for adopting Henry, and raising him. I thought about him everyday after I had put him up for adoption. Foster care was hell and I didn’t want that for my son, your son, our son.”

“I did do well, didn’t I?” Regina asks aloud in her haughty manner, “But now that I know you and I’ve met Neal, I see you both in him. I can see your unshakable faith looking at me through his eyes. That lopsided grin, that was Neal’s. When he’s focused, he sets his jaw the exact same way that you do. It’s much cuter on him than on you.”

Henry is flipping through Regina’s spellbooks haphazardly now, so she instructs him to meditate for a while. She wants him to empty himself of the outside world so he can focus. She also doesn’t want him to touch anything potentially dangerous. Regina had taught Emma in exactly the same way.

“I see you in him as well.” Emma adds. “That fierce determination. How his eyes get hard and you can just tell that he has decided something and that you are going to need to get out of his way.” Emma chuckles.

“We have a great son, Emma Swan.” Regina grabs Emma’s hand hesitantly and is rewarded with a firm grasp and pink cheeks.

“Yes we do, Regina Mills.”


End file.
